Random Drabbles
by ViperineVampire
Summary: Random Drabbles. *Latest chapters: ch1 - Have a little faith, Kohza , ch2 - On Luffy as Captain , ch 3 - What People see in Luffy feat. Shanks, Garp, Smoker, Ace, Dragon POVs
1. Have a Little Faith, Kohza

_Have a little faith_

"Kohza, do not doubt him."

_Have a little faith_

"Kohza, do you love this country?...I do too."

_Have a little faith_

"Kohza, you know the king as well as I do."

_Have a little faith_

"Kohza, he would never betray the country."

_Have a little faith_

Kohza…Vivi would never have let this happen. Believe in that at least.

_Have a little faith before it's too late._

The sun was rising, lighting the sky with a magnificent blend of red, orange and yellow as the horizon seemingly sunk into the desert. In the past, Vivi's eyes while distant looked towards a future she could make for the country. Now, that possibility has become a fact waiting to happen. Then, her gaze, far away as it is, looked at something beyond his reach. He loves Alabasta as much as she does so he only wanted to be the next thing she would look at. But now, she looked towards the boy…no, the man who had that little faith when he had none. It did not matter that her heart's wish would likely never come true. It mattered not because he knew that she was willing to settle for nothing but him. How he wished he had listened, how he wished that he had taken off the blindfolds before it was too late. He was too late for everything. And the man, Monkey D. Luffy, was right on time for everything he was too late for…Even, even…when he did not expect the boon that was Vivi's heart.

A/N: I'm actually not a fan of a Vivi/Luffy pairing. In fact, I'm not a fan of ANY pairing regarding Luffy. I just think romance hinders TRULY GREAT shonen manga/anime like One Piece and Dragon Ball. I just had the sudden urge to write this when I saw how Vivi looked at Luffy in episode 121 when Luffy said that he (and the Strawhat crew) can hear her voice just fine. Well, this is my first piece in a series of random drabbles. Updates aren't frequent. Reviews would be much appreciated nonetheless. And soooo, I take my leave with the cliché R&R done.


	2. On Luffy as Captain

On Luffy… as the Captain – The Reasons

**Zoro**

Status: First Mate, Swordsman, One of the three "monsters" of the crew

Ambition: Greatest Swordsman

Reason: Luffy understands his ideals and understands that to not interfere in his battles, is the best kind of interference.

**Nami**

Status: Treasurer, Navigator

Ambition: To travel the world and make a map of it

Reason: Luffy lets her take the reins without any questions. Luffy is her first nakama. And most importantly, Luffy only lets her draw maps for herself.

**Usopp**

Status: Handyman/Inventor, Sharpshooter

Ambition: To be a brave warrior of the sea

Reason: Luffy understands that he can rise above his cowardice. Luffy accepts that his lies define him. Despite his claims in wanting to be captain, he would only accept Luffy as his captain – the one that gave him the chance to work towards his ambition.

**Sanji**

Status: Cook, One of the three "monsters" of the crew

Ambition: To find All Blue in the Grand Line

Reason: Luffy accepts his unique nature of being a most violent, rude cook. Luffy accepts the fact that he cannot ignore those who starve. Luffy is the first one to do so without having the experience of starvation. Luffy never laughed when he first told him about All Blue.

**Chopper**

Status: Doctor, second Devil Fruit User who joined the crew

Ambition: To see the world and have adventures as a pirate with his nakama

Reason: Luffy called him a monster. Luffy then asked him to be his nakama. Luffy is his first Nakama. Luffy did all this, without knowing his story. Luffy gave him true, honest acceptance.

**Robin**

Status: Archaelogist, Assassin (debatable OFFICIAL profession in the crew), third Devil Fruit user who joined the crew

Ambition: To discover the true history of the world via the Rio Poneglyphs

Reason: Luffy waged war against the world for her. Luffy showed her that she had the right to live. Luffy is her first, true Nakama. He would never abandon her.

**Franky**

Status: Shipwright

Ambition: To build a magnificent ship like the one Tom built for Gol D. Roger and sail on it around the world with the people he likes.

Reason: Luffy accomplished what he never managed to when he saved Robin. Only with Luffy, was his ambition possible.

**Brook**

Status: Musician, Swordsmen, fourth Devil Fruit User who joined the crew

Ambition: To see Laboon and deliver the Rumble Pirates last song to him.

Reason: Luffy gave him his first surge of happiness since his own crew had perished. Through Luffy, he knew his ambition was possible.

**Altogether**

Reason:

_Unknowingly, a new ambition was added. They all desired to see Luffy as the Pirate King who will own One Piece. And when your captain's ambition becomes yours when it NEVER was in the first place, you knew that no other would suffice as captain no more. Admiration, respect could only go so far. When your captain's ambition surmounted your own ambition, you just know there would be no one else that could be your leader. Zoro and Sanji realized this. Soon, the rest would come to know._


	3. What People see in Luffy

A/N: If I do miss any major character (not including Luffy's crew – see previous chapter) who saw that SOMETHING in luffy, please tell me. I think I will definitely forget to mention some.

**What People see in Luffy**

**Red-Hair Shanks (One of the Yonbou)**

Shanks himself never knew why he was sure that Luffy was going to be somebody when he first saw him. Yasopp had asked him once and all he could say was, "That boy, aside from having the Will of D, roused the exact same feeling in me that made me follow Gol D. Roger when he was not even a famed pirate. Not even once did I feel that from Whitebeard or the other so-called Great Pirates."

Till now, he believed that was one of the reason he could never regret giving his arm to save Luffy's life. But, he was not going to join Luffy's crew just because. No, he would see Luffy as a rival in their journey to see who will be the next Pirate King.

**Monkey D. Garp (Marine Vice-Admiral)**

Well, despite popular belief, Garp's position as Vice-Admiral owed a great part towards his brain rather than his strength. Garp always wanted Luffy to be a Marine. When Ace set out to sea to be the Pirate King, Garp worried little. Ace could fend for himself. Ace was smart. Ace was strong. When Luffy set out to sea to be the pirate King, Garp secretly worried himself sick. Luffy was lucky, he would probably survive against impossible odds time after time. While Luffy was not smart, his ability to gather friends and nakama with a loyalty unparelled was something that would bail him out. Why then did Garp worry? He worried for Luffy because he knew unlike Ace, Luffy knew how to be selfish when it came to his ambition. Unlike Ace, Luffy had no boundaries to overcome because he neither knew or cared for them. Most importantly, unlike Ace, Dragon and Garp both knew the moment Luffy was born that he was destined for the greatest. If he became a Marine, he would be the greatest. If he became a pirate, he would be the King. And that day is a day Garp dreaded. That day is a day that Garp knew would come. It was just a matter of when.

**Portgas D. Ace (Commander of the Second Division of the Whitebeard Pirates)**

Deep in his heart, Ace knew he lacked a certain something when compared to Luffy. He knew that something would be the reason why he believed that Luffy was more likely to succeed than him in achieving their ambition. This was despite the fact that he always beat Luffy when they were young. Ace acknowledged that in his journey to be the Pirate King. He was never jealous of Luffy though. Luffy will always remain as his most precious younger brother (as well as the best source of amusement of course). While Ace joined Whitebeard and told Luffy he was going to help said pirate to be the Pirate King out of respect, he told a half-truth. Respect could only go so far. He would have never gave up his ambition because of that. No, in his heart, he already knew that he had lost to Luffy. Now, all he wanted to is to watch Luffy become the Pirate King. And the best seat in the house? Of course, it would be alongside one of the two Great Pirates that has the greatest chance of being the Pirate King.

**Captain Smoker (Marine Commodore)**

Before he was promoted to Commodore, Smoker saw the real threat that was named Luffy. Thirty million beli did not even come close. The pirate who smiled at the execution platform; The pirate who was never daunted. Most importantly, the only pirate who truly reminded him of Gol D. Roger. Monkey D. Luffy was a pirate that was destined to be great. Smoker knew that. He knew that he must get rid of Luffy when he has not become great. That alone motivated him to pursue Luffy across the Grand Line. Even when he understood Luffy was a pirate unlike any others; was a pirate that truly could not be eliminated in the name of "Justice", Smoker continued to chase after him even when he chose to let Luffy go in Alabasta. In his subordinate's eyes, he merely looked to be a Marine dedicated to his duty. However, his endless pursuit stems from a determination to witness how a pirate becomes the Pirate King. While he may have only seen the greatness of Gol D. Roger at his final moments, he was now determined to see the greatness of Monkey D. Luffy from beginning to end. After all, his own justice aside, isn't that why he joined the Marines in the first place? As a Marine, he could discard the pirates that were trash in the name of justice. At the same time, he could find the pirate that is going to be the next Pirate King.

**Monkey D. Dragon**

While he never told his sons, both of them were his pride and joy. However, no one could say that he was a man who wore his heart on his sleeve. Ace probably had a vague memory of him but none so vivid that he could identify him. Luffy on the other hand did not even know he had a father. Luffy also did not know his identity as Dragon the Revolutionary. Sometimes, he could not help but let out a sigh to why Luffy, unlike Ace, inherited none of his intelligence. Do not even mention common sense and logic. Then again, that was the reason why Luffy could be so much more. Luffy will always remain as a wildcard for the rest of his life. He made no sense to anyone. Many would think Luffy's beliefs, morals and behavior was taught one way or another by someone. Inheriting that would account for part of it but most importantly, Luffy decided his way of life, his beliefs, and morals purely his way. In other words, by instinct. That was something that could not be taught. Dragon believed that one day, that very instinct would lead Luffy right to him. After all, Dragon had a bet to win. He already gained a significant lead against his father when Luffy became a pirate instead of a marine. Now, the only thing left is to wait for Luffy to fulfill his ambition to be the Pirate King…give it up, and then become his successor. There was never any doubt that Luffy would be the Pirate King. Just like there was never any doubt when he told Garp when he was young, that he would change the world; that the name Dragon would be known worldwide one way or the other.


End file.
